Secrets and lies
by ploiuiu
Summary: AU. Emily is bitches to Leah so if you don't like it, don't read it. Leah is the new target of the vampire and a certain werewolves. It is no more Nessie. They are prepared to the face the vampire and the other shape-shifter. Secrets are revealed. Could Leah survive? Could Sam come back to his first love?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer. My Beta is ****twillandbonnie****.**

**Summary: AU. Leah and Seth's father is alive. Jared doesn't have an imprint. Embry imprint on Kim.**

**Emily is bitches to Leah so if you don't like it, don't read it. Leah is the new target of the vampire and a certain werewolves. It is no more Nessie. They are prepared to the face the vampire and the other shape-shifter. Secrets are revealed. Could Leah survive? Could Sam come back to his first love? Could the pack have the help needed? Could the pack protect Leah from the danger? And finally who's the secret chief? Find out!**

Chapter 1

**Leah POV:**

Leah POV:

Leah was tired from patrolling that night. She just wanted to sleep in her bed in her beautiful house. She bought the house a few months after her break up with Sam. She loved this house. No one knew where she was living. The only who knew was Jared; without him, she doesn't know what she will do.

Her phone rang, and she stumbled to get it.

"Yes, hello?"

"Yes, it's me Jared. Sorry to disturb you, but Sam wants a reunion now. From what I know, the situation is urgent. "

"Ok, I'm coming."

She changed quickly and sped toward Emily and Sam's house. She entered and sat in the living room. She greeted Jared and her brother. The imprints were there for the first time except for Emily. The imprints weren't allowed to be in the meeting. Emily couldn't always go out for every meeting, so she was there at every meeting. Chief Swan was here. He knew about the vampires and the shape-shifters. The Elders finally arrived. After Emily distributed drinks and her muffins, they started to talk:

"Thanks for coming. The situation is urgent, and I think it I time that we start to prepare ourselves," said Sam looking around at everyone.

"We need to know what we are doing with the Cullens and are their thoughts about the future war," said Bill.

"I can go to their house after the meeting and give you their answer," said Jacob.

Old Quil nodded and said:

"We need to talk the other packs and ask them for help"

"I think it will be difficult since we don't know where they are," said Embry.

"Not necessarily. They are everywhere, but we can't see then since they are hiding from us," said Jared. "Bill asked Leah and I a year and half ago to see as many packs there was and there were a lot. Leah could go talk to them and ask them perhaps."

"Jared is right. I should go alone since they know and respect me more."

Harry and Sue frowned. They didn't the fact that their little girl was going somewhere alone.

"Jared could go with you," suggested Harry.

"I know but Jared is needed here more than with me," said Leah.

"But what will happen if you are attacked by vampires?" asked Seth worriedly.

"I'll be alright. It's not the first time I've done this trip alone."

"But still…" they wanted to argue .

"Leah could you go the same way as Jacob to make you're okay at least for part of the trip?" asked Old Quill.

"Yeah, sure" replied Leah.

"That's settled. We will have another meeting soon most likely. Thanks to everyone for coming and a special thanks to the imprints for coming. We wanted you to be aware of what's going on. Is there any imprint who wants to share something?"

"Yes," said Emily. "Well I wanted to tell to Sam first, but since you are all here… well… I wanted say that I'm pregnant."

Everyone was surprised, and they started to congratulate her. Leah was shock. She knew Emily wasn't pregnant because of the fourteen abortions Emily had when she was a teenager. Jared was surprise and furious at Emily's big lie. He was more angry when he saw the look Emily gave to Leah. With her look she could say to Leah. "See, I'm the one who could give him a baby not you." While everyone was congratulating her, Jared and Leah left the house. They both went into the forest to phase.

"Would you like me to escort you through the forest?" asked Jared.

"If you don't mind, it would be appreciates." answered Leah.

They started to run through the trees. They were speeding like one would in a race. A couple of hours passed, and Leah was safely in the territory of another pack. Liam's pack.

Liam was a good friend to Leah. He was very angry to hear about what happened three years before to Leah. He was the one who with Lance, another friend of hers; who protected and accompanied her when she was sick and depressed.

Jared went back to the house.

Reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy it! Review please! Thanks to my Beta Twillandbonnie**

**POV Jared:**

The next day, Jacob said that the Cullens were ready to see the pack and the Elders. They had important information about the future war. Emily was the only imprint to come since she was the Alpha's female. The other didn't want to know.

**POV Sam:**

Sam saw a conflict in Jacob's eyes. He knew what he was probably thinking: Jacob was the rightful Alpha. Sam didn't really have the right. He sighed, he loved Emily but not as much as Leah, his dear Lee-Lee. He missed her so much.

**POV Jared:**

Carlisle explained that from the vision that Alice received it seemed the Volturi had changed targets. Alice was still trying to find who the new target was. The had spoke with the Denali coven who had said they'd be happy to help.

Emmett, who had been the one to see the Denalis told them, "I got some information from them that could be useful and is quite interesting. The Volturi have a new ally."

"Who is it?" said Jared trying to not have a nervous or fear voice.

He frowned. Why was Jared reacting like this?

"Royce," answered Emmett.

Jared paled and turned toward Billy. He needed to give this information to Leah and the rest of the pack as soon as possible. Leah was in danger.

"From what I heard from the Denali, it's that Royce is a shape-shifter with certain power."

"Wait, he has a power?" asked Paul with a tone of shock. "How is that possible?"

"What kind of power?" asked Embry.

"To answer your question, Paul, yes some shape-shifters have powers but usually the shape-shifters just have different abilities," said Carlisle. "We don't know what kind of power Royce has, but our source is sure about this information."

"Yeah, but it's not really helping us in this case. It just giving us more of a problem, " said Emily.

**POV Billy:**

Billy Black was thinking. He didn't want to risk Leah's secret in front of everyone but they need to know some information.

He said, "I know someone who could help us"

"Who is it? Where can we find this person?" asked Emily quickly.

"First of all, I'm not revealing the name of this person or where the person lives, so you can't bother them. I will deal with it all and have information for you as soon as possible. I'll give you the information in a couple of days. I should go so I can prepare myself for the trip. Jacob, I won't be there for a few days maybe you can sleep with the Cullens or one of your friends if it's okay. Jared, could you help, please?"

"Yeah of course, Billy," said Jared, starting to help him in the wheelchair. "I have to go to make sure Leah is all right. I'm going to see you tomorrow, Mrs. and Mr. Clearwater, Seth, with some news from Leah.

Sue and Harry nodded. Billy left with the help of Jared.

Sam decided to talk, "Thanks for the hospitality. We appreciate really. Harry and Sue, I would like to know if we could use your house for a pack meeting."

The couple exchanged a look. Harry spoke, "Yes, but don't stay there all night."

"Of course, Harry. We won't."

"And we will have dinner"

"Thanks Sue," said Sam.

However, Emily was angry and shocked that for the first time since she was with Sam the boys weren't coming home.

"Sam, honey, is there a problem with the pack coming to house?"

"No, there no problem. It's just that since you're pregnant, it will be better to know we won't disturb you"

"Oh, but honey! It's ok if the boys stay at our house."

"I insist Emily. I'll bring you back now."

**POV Sam:**

Sam took Emily's hand and headed out of the house. Everyone followed them after nodding to the Cullens.

The boys went to the Clearwaters' house. They waited for Sam to show up in the basement. Half an hour passed when Sam finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late. Emily was crying for me to stay, and I had to reason her."

"It's okay, mate," said Paul.

"Is Jared coming?" asked Embry.

"No, Billy called me to say that he asked him to do a couple of things for him… ok, I just want you to know a little about Royce. Royce was a boy in mine and Jared's grade. He wasn't the best person, I would say. He could be obsessed about something for a long time. He was passionate about our legends. We could see him reading it all over again for months."

"Could he be dangerous? When he is obsessed?" asked Collin.

"I'm not sure about it. I never seem him as being dangerous. But we should think of him as if he is dangerous since he is an ally of the Volturi."

They all nodded in agreement. They started to talk about the change of the patrols. Leah could not patrol since she was gone. They ate dinner afterwards with the Clearwater family, and then they all went back to their houses.

Sam entered in his house. He found Emily sitting in front of her computer. She was writing something, but she stopped and closed her laptop when she saw him.

"Sam! Honey! It was so long! I was so anxious!" said Emily with a fake worry.

Sam didn't see this.

"It's alright, love. I'm right here"

He touched slowly her flat tummy. He was so happy to be a father in nine months, but he felt also sad because it was supposed to be Leah and his first baby. He chased away those thoughts. He lifted up Emily and put her on the bed slowly and covered her up. He lied down next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN STEPHANIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS! THANKS TO MY BETA twillandbonnie!**_

Chapter 3

**POV Jared:**

Jared went back to his house and tried to calm down. Bill asked him to inform the others packs, the great chief, and of course, Leah. The situation was now very bad and dangerous for her and the cubs. He decided to run there right now and not wait until the next morning. He went into the forest and phased there. He could feel all of his muscles transform and acquire more might and flexibility. He ran as fast as he could. He stopped, exhausted, in front of the village. He changed form, into the human form, and waited for the guard in front of the village finish their inspection. One of the guards in the village escorted him to the front of Liam's house. He knocked loudly. A strong voice was heard from the inside.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

The door opened. Liam was there looking at him curiously.

"Jared? What are you doing here at midnight? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, call the other alphas and betas for an urgent meeting. I'm going to get Leah."

"Ok, everyone meets here and then you'll tell us."

Jared nodded and ran to Leah's house in the village. Her house was called the Blue House. He knocked frequently on her door. A few minutes passed before Jared heard someone coming. Leah opened the door. She was in her pajamas looking at him tiredly but also alert when she saw him. Her eyes widened.

"Jared? What's going on? Is everything alright? Is my brother hurt or someone in the pack?" she asked with a worried tone.

"No, but you have to come. It's urgent. We have a meeting with the others packs' alphas and betas."

"Ok, give me two seconds to change."

She came back, and they ran to Liam's house. Jared knocked at the door and Liam opened it for them. He gestured to come inside. They followed Liam into the living room. They sat while Liam's imprint Kathy was distributing coffee for everyone, so they could be more awake to pay closer attention.

Kathy was Liam's first love and imprint. They were lucky to also be soul mates. She was nice to everyone. Leah appreciated her a lot. Kathy replaced Emily quickly as a big sister. Kathy was the one who help along Leah along with Liam and Lance. Jared felt happy to know that Kathy was in the room. She would help to comfort Leah in case she reacts very badly. Liam spoke:

"Jared was knocking at my door a half hour ago. He said that we need to know something very important."

Jared cleared his throat. It would be hard to announce the news. He stood up.

"I have a meeting this afternoon with The Cullen. They said that the Volturi are no longer after Bella and Edward's girl."

Everyone was shock. Some widened and others were trying to think fast.

Lance asked, "Could it be Leah?"

"I think so, but I don't have any proof of it. The vampires said that Volturi are allies with Royce."

Everyone froze. That was very bad news. Two betas quickly tried to restrain Liam from phasing. They were trying to calm him down. Tears were starting in Leah's eyes.

"He…he…he is… is coming for me! HE IS COMING FOR ME! HE IS COMING FOR ME!" she yelled hysterically.

Kathy was near to her and was trying to comfort her. The men were trying to find ideas for a plan.

Liam asked, "What the heck did Royce tell the Volturi?"

"I think, he explained Volturi how she could be dangerous because of her genes with another wolf."

Liam was trying really hard to recompose himself. Kathy had pushed Leah into the kitchen and was trying to talk to her and comfort her; Jared saw it was more complicated than he thought. Liam rose his hand to speak to them.

"Since we have a good impression that Leah is their new target. We need to protect Leah and need to make a plan like now! My suggestion is that everyone sleeps here. We have enough room for everyone. Jared, you stay to sleep till the morning and then go to the Elder. Tell them that we might help them in the battle. We are thinking about making an alliance. Give them the rules and bring the wolves here. Some of us are going to get the imprints and the Elders."

Jared nodded. It was a good start. He went upstairs and found an empty room with a single bed. He didn't even think ti undress himself that he falls asleep. He jumped on it and starts to sleep.

A few hours passed, Jared opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was. He was at Liam's house. He got up and decided to go downstairs. He opened the door and smelled the delicious food. He found a lot of wolves eating in the dining room. Kathy was already hanging out with her friends while Leah was serving food and cooking. Jared was sure that Kathy did this on purpose, so Leah could change a little bit her mind. The boys were joking around, and everyone in the room with their super hearing could hear her soft and low laugh. Jared smiled when he heard her laugh. He sat down, picked up a plate, and started to fill it with everything on the table.

"Hi, Jared! Sleep well?"

"Yeah and you?"

"Not too much. Unlike you, I didn't run a marathon at night!"

She smiled.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Orange juice, please, baby Lee."

"Sure and stop calling me baby Lee. I'm no longer a little girl," she said.

"Maybe, but you are still and always be my favorite little sis"

"Are you going after breakfast to home?"

"Yeah, so we could coordinate everything for tonight and you could make a quick choice."

"Ok."

She turned and disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a glass of orange juice. Jared thanked her. He talked with guys around him. There were more drinks on the table. She came out of the kitchen.

She said, "I'm going to do a little run be right back. I'll clean up the rest later."

"Don't bother Leah," said Liam's beta, Eric. He was a nice guy and very helpful man. "We'll do it! Go jog"

Leah nodded and thanked them. After Eric made sure she was out of sight, he decided that Alex and Jay were going to clean up.

He said, "We need to make sure that our plan is good. We are going to receive them tonight. Jared, you are going to explain to your tribe what's going on and a couple of important rules. We need to prepare rooms here for the Elders, the couples, the Cullen's, and the rest of the pack. Some will go on patrol, others are going to get them, and the rest will help here. We need cameras everywhere to check on them. They'll probably act nice towards us but not in real life. A little tip, be very careful about Emily; she's dangerous. I want the betas and some alphas to stay at Leah's house for her safety. Take rounds and make sure that three people are always awake! Ok?"

"Yeah, sure," answered the men.

**Reviews! Need 10 comments at least or you will have to wait till April 16!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Dislcaimer: I don't own this universe!**

**It's been a few years that I haven't posted. I know I won't be forgiven. Thanks for this lovely reviews and I promised to post more frequently. I never thought that people would actually review to ask more. This chapter is unedited because I have to contact my Beta. I really wanted to post even though it's a chapter **_**UNEDITED**_** . So mistakes are my fault, please kindly point them out!**

**Thanks to Madame Geekluv, Lightingmist95, Ellerocks92 and many others that reviews and give me hope to continue.**

***English is not my first language.**

**POV Jared:**

Jared said his goodbye to them and left to run through the forest. He knocked on the Black's door.

"Hey Jared. What's up?"

"Call everyone! We are having a meeting right now. Ask the Cullen's to come. I'm going to call the Sam and asked him to call the packs and they bring their imprints I'm going to get the others Elders."

Jake nodded and started to call. Bill came and shared a quick looked toward Jared. Bill nodded quickly like if he had understood something. He placed himself and waited in the living room.

He knocked on the Quil's home. He helped Quil to bring his grandpa. He saw Seth coming with his parents in the Black's house. He entered with both of them. They put Old Quil next to Billy. Then, Jared stood up to face everyone.

Emily was already sitting on Sam's laps. She was smiling but was mark by a worried face. Rachel was sitting next to Paul.

"Well what's going on? Do we have new information?" asked Emily.

"Yes, I have new information." answered calmly Jared.

"Leah is not here. Is she's alright?" asked worried Rachel.

"Yes, she is. The others packs are accepting to see us and maybe do an alliance."

Everyone cheered.

"Everyone is invited there. There are coming to collect the Elders, the Cullen's and the imprint this afternoon here. We'll be sleeping there so bring a luggage."

"What about the pack?" asked Rachel.

"We are going to run right now till there while you are packing and waited."

"What about Leah?" asked Sue.

"She's already there but I don't think she will be there at the reunion since the chief of the others packs ordered not to interfere."

"Oh ok." said surprise Sue.

On the corner of his eye, he saw Emily happy about it. He tried to not to frown and turned his eyes to not see her.

"I have a couple of suggestion for you for tonight. You may follow them or not it's your choice. Meaning we have to do a good impression for them so please be careful, one mistake from one of us could lead at any help. You must be polite with them. Then could be easily angry with you and there are following a certain code of wolves and imprint. It's mostly important for you Cullen's to stay polite and try to not to use your power because you'll have problem. They have also vampire as allies but I can reassure you they are not with the Volturi. You will eat with them. They are vegetarian. It would be easy for you to eat with them. Also, these vampires needed to be more than respects than Volturi. The Volturi had no powers on these vampires. The Volturi are in a kind of way they servant to these vampires…"`

He took a pause.

"Try to not talk during the dinner because it a kind of respect and don't ask too much questions since they don't trust us. They heard stories of us by other packs and we kind of had a bad reputation. Especially Emily with the imprint, they have the wrong stories/rumors and we will have to prove it. That's mean that Emily you have to be very careful."

"Are you accusing me of something" asked Emily with fury.

"Not at all. First take off this tone with me because they won't accept this at all. Second, the imprint in their community is very important. Mostly the Alpha's imprint. I know that Sam you are not the rightful Alpha and that it is Jacob. I explain to them this information and tell the reason why but they will be judging my statements. Jacob and Sam, you have to gain their respects. It's very important to gain their alliance because they know a lot about Royce. They can easily help you. The imprints, the Elders and the pack are going to eat with the other packs and their chief. They will be a lot of people. They all have the right to ask you many questions. It could be personal question also. You can ask question but had to remain to be careful."  
"I'll do what it needed" answered sweetly Emily.  
Jared nodded.

"Then, why did we not know about this and gathered them (werewolf &amp; vampire) to create an army with their help. I mean, they have more power than the biggest family (Volturi) so why not use them?" asked again Emily.

"Really Emily" said exasperated Jared." Please restrain to tell them this. Don't you dare to tell them we can _use _them. The vampires have rights like the others. They also respect and follow the biggest pack in the world. They are the servant to them and equal to this pack. They have a tight bond and alliance."

Jared continued talking:

"Anyway, they all want to see you and have an idea about you. Let's talk about security. The imprints and Elders will be search from a couple of their men. You will have a bandaged around your eyes. You will also have to remained silence. We are given you ten minutes to pack and regroup here. You may go right now Cullen. Oh and Alice pack lightly, they have very fashion clothes for you. They are waiting for you."

The Cullen left not before a squealing Alice hugged Jared. At the same time, someone entered in the room.

"LEAH!" screamed happily Rachel.

She ran toward her and hugged her. Leah hissed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I hurt you! Where are you injure?"

"I'm alright, Rachel. Don't worry. I'm going to come and ran a little bit with you, guys. Mom, Seth and dad! It's good to see you. I suggest you all to go pack and bring your luggage here. Also, suggested you to take a time for you with your imprint for does who have one."

Everyone left except the Black and Jared.

"Jared go make sure the_ leeches_ I mean vampires are alright while, I'm going to help my family to pack up."

**POV Leah: **

She flew out of the Black's to catch up with her family who were walking back home. Her mother and her father were both holding hands and Seth was a little bit back from them. She run next to Seth and started to walk normal.

"Hey, Seth, how are you feeling for tonight?" she asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"I think it will be good thing. I don't know what to expect from it."

She nodded and stopped in front of her childhood's house. It been, a long time, she stepped inside and let her family pack a couple of things. She went in her room. Nothing had change, only the things she left there. All was in the same place. She sat on her comfy bed but stood up half second after. Her thoughts "I'm not here to remember but to help my family and catch up with them."

She saw her parents packing together in their room. She knocked on her brother's door. Seth opened and let her in his bedroom.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"First, as I already said elders, imprints and luggage are going to be loaded in cars. We are going to go through in the forest as a pack and the rest I can't tell you."

"LEAH! We are ready" her father yelled.

"Hurry up. I'm taking one of you two bags."

Seth nodded. A few minutes after, they were walking back to Jacob's house. They entered. Already, some members of others packs were arrive. She smiled to them and nodded to Antonio to started loading the luggage.

After he disappeared, Jared, Samuel and we were preparing Billy and Old Quil to the travel.  
Antonio stepped in the room.

"We are ready." he told to Leah.

"Good." she said, "Please continue to instruct these people."

Antonio nodded and looked at each time at a person specific or a group

"Chad Senior, the bags are in the truck. The others wolves and I are going to blindfolded you for securities. Four people are going to be in the back with you of each truck. But first, you may say your goodbyes to your people."

Chad senior disappeared as soon Antonio let them hugged each other. Emily was leaning on Sam and asked:

"How long will be the ride?"

"Has long as it has to be."

She was about to say something but Bill asked:

"Can, we go first?"

"Has you wish, Mr. Black."

Jared gave a hand to help them out. A few moments agrees, the Elders were ready to go. Thedeparted will two others cars loaded of luggage. As these car disappeared. It was time for the imprints. Every imprint were ready, she sighed except... Emily of course wasn't ready.

"Emily, let him go, you will see him tonight."

"But...but the travel will be long and you can't tell that to a PREGNANT WOMAN."

Leah had to bite her lower lip to stop herself to say something no good to her. She turned to Aaron and made a sign to help the other imprint while she deals with Emily.

"Guys, you can wait outside. Kim and Rachel and of course Cullen's follow Aaron. He's the guy who will help you.

Everyone was nearly out except Jared, Jacob and Sam.

"You should go guys. I need to talk to her." Leah said calmly to them.

Jared wasn't moving a bit an inch neither the others. She looked at Emily with a firm expression.

"Emily, you are older than me. We are full grown adults. Please stop being childish and please go calmly with the two girls."

"HOW DARE YOU. To insult me! I'm your BIG cousin. As I already said I'M PREGNANT and to be THE future wife of you EX and Alpha!"

"Please calm down, right now. People had invited you to their home and please respectful to them. Also Sam is not the rightful Alpha. It is Jacob. Now go, because it's too late to continue to reprimand you and not I didn't insult you."

Already two guards of Liam's pack were grabbing firmly by the arms Emily. She followed them out of the house. She let Jacob closed the door and lock it. He gave her the keys who gave it to one of her friend. Aaron.

She looked to the group.

"We should phase. Jared, please be in the back of the group."

Leah was leading them in the forest. She was speeding faster.

_"If we keep up, we probably are going to be there in three hours."_

Leah blocked her thoughts. Everyone was following greatly. An hour, they've been through half way. They suddenly stopped in front of guards. Not human guard but animals. Leah approached them. A bear stood in front of them mostly in front of her and spoke:

_"It's already late. I let you explain for this time to your friends what is going to happen."_

_"If we quit more early we won't have to do this. Dammit Emily! These people are able to phase like us but in a different form from us. Each of you had to pass a test because normally at this time of the day, people that don't have good intentions for these animals try to cross. I'm going to wait for all of you. I'll go first, Jared you are last."  
They let in some spaces to let Leah pass and then regroup to block the entries. Seconds after, they were able to pass. Firstly it will be Jacob, then Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, Bradley, Sam and finally Jared._

**POV Jacob:**

Everything had change so quickly in less than forty-eight hours. The menace was bigger than they had thought. His own father was particularly very distant and far away in his mind. He was glad that Renéesmee was alright and that she was no more a treat.

Then, been running for the past hour with no bitter lines coming from Leah. It was surprising and shock. He was the second be ushered to enter. He had to follow a fox. They stopped and the fox spoke.

_"If, you answers with no lies to my question you'll be able to get out of here. It is clear, Jacob? Good, I'm Gary. How do you feel to be with others pack?"_

_"It's a great opportunity for us and I think we will learn a lot. We also there to make an alliance."_

_"Are you're ready to protect Leah if she's in danger?" _

_"With all my heart, I mean Leah is not a bad person. She just a little annoying but I mean everyone can be a little annoying. She's also the only girl in the pack so it's normal."_

_"Why didn't you take the place as the rightful alphas?"_

"_I don't think, I'm ready for all these responsibilities. Also, Sam is the eldest of the pack and everyone knows him more and respects him more."_

_"If the only choice was to take place as the rightful alpha would you do it?"_

"_Yes."_

_"You may go."_

Gary stood aside and let him continue. He trotted and smiled to Leah. He stood aside her and few minutes the others were coming.

_"Leah goes ahead and tells them we will be late!"_ asked Jared.

Leah ran out in the forest and a second after she was no more in the sight. Jared went in front of us and led us. They sped through the forest.

**POV Paul:**

A turtle was waiting for him. He asked him to follow him.

He was walking and the turtle stopped in a place probably far from the others.

_"My companion and I are questioning you about your real intentions by comings here. Depending on what will be your answers. I may let you go. First, I heard you had an imprint."_

_"Yes, her name is Rachel. She's Leah best friend like a sister."_

_"You know her for how long? I mean was it before phase as a wolf or not?"_

_"Yes, we were both together before it. I'm glad I imprint on her."_

_"What would you do if you had imprint to someone like Emily, Leah's cousin, or Kim. Would you fight?"_

_"I don't know probably try to fight. I know that Sam and Leah had suffered a lot. I really wish that this never happen for them."_

_"It would be all."_

The turtle indicated him the way out. He joined Jacob and Leah.

**POV Embry:**

He was next after Paul. He didn't know what they will do. He was ordered to follow a bear.

_"Embry, I heard a lot about you. We all have a role in this war or mostly in the future. Don't you think?"_

_"I suppose you are right."_

_"What do you think about Leah?"_

_"Leah, well she was the best person before Emily imprints she ruined everything."_

_"Who ruined everything?"_

_"Emily."_

_"Oh, okay... And now what is the difference?"_

_"We heard her memories with Sam. She's also bitter went we phase together._

The bear nodded and let him passed. He followed the path and saw Jacob, Paul and Leah.

**POV Quil: **

It didn't take long before a rabbit came and ask to join him.

_"Hello, Quil jr. How are you felling?"_

_"It's a lot to take at once in less than two days."_

_"I see... How do you feel around Leah?"_

_"She's like a big sister with me. I something wish that become wolf would never involve imprint"_

_"Go find your friends."_

He was led a while and saw a part of the pack, the others who had pass before him.

**POV Seth:**

He was the fifth in line. He was worried for his dear sister Leah. She had to work through all that shot. He saw a squirrel to follow him. They talked while walking.

_"How do you feel having Leah as your sister?"_

_"She's the best sister ever. I love her and want to protect her."_

_"Who would you blame for everything that causes the loss of Leah's happiness?"_

_"Emily. She's a bitch went my parents, the elders or the pack isn't around."_

_"Thanks for your time an answering to my question. Go straight and your friend will be , you are one of the youngest, I'm going to stop questioned you. We trust you and we have rules saying we can't question to much the cubs, meaning the youngest of the packs. So turn left, then right and go straight. Everyone will be there, mostly the people who were before you."_

**POV Colin:**

Bradley and he were asking to follow a frog. He was jumping very quickly. He said very fast:

_"Since, you are both cubs, I mean the youngest in the pack. We won't question you for now. We trust you. Here continue."_

He walked, Bradley behind him and stood next to Quil and Seth.

**POV Bradley:**

Colin and he were asking by a frog to follow him. He was jumping very quickly. He said very fast:

_"Since, you are both cubs, I mean the toughest in the pack. We won't question you for now. We trust you. Here continue."_

He followed Colin and stood next to him and Embry waiting for Sam and hates to come out. It didn't take long.

**POV Sam:**

Everything was so confusing about his feelings for Emily and Leah. Was his feeling for Emily fake? Why did he have a doubt about Billy not saying all the truth? He was praying that tonight some answers would be answered. He followed a duck. He didn't ask question. He just stopped and looked curiously to him.

_"Leah is a great girl. Don't ever forget about your feelings about her again. Go, now to your group it's late enough like this."_

Wait. What? What was this sentence mean? That's it? He was sure it would be longer than that. What should he had known? He couldn't stop questioning himself went he froze a fraction if second. He couldn't hear his pack minds in his head. He approached the pack and could hear again their thoughts. Was that a protection in this territory? Blocking minds?

**POV Jared: **

He just walked because the test was register. These animal were accomplices of theirs plan. They were part of their allies. They will relay to Lance, Leah and Liam about their encounter. He quickly appeared in front of the rest of the pack in the same time as Sam. He asked Leah to run and inform the others of their lateness.

"_Everyone is here...good you can't talk about you experience to no one imprints neither the vampire nor the Elders. It's very important. You may talk about within the pack it to the others packs members. We are late so please keep the pace."_

They ran for two hours and stopped brutally in front again by guard. He phased out.

**POV Jacob:**

Jared was the first to phase out. The others had copy him quickly. They put clean clothes that the guards offered them.

Then, the guard had escort then to a house. One guard knocked on the door and they waited. A talk man opened them up and ushered them to enter in the house. The tall man led them in a long hallway. They were greeted by everyone else. The imprints ran to them and hugged or kiss their males respective.  
They had the chance to greet the others and learned about them more. Two women were indicating where everyone was to be seated.

He scanned the crown searching for Leah.

"Leah is not here. Is it normal?" he asked to nobody in particularly.

"Yes, we decide she won't attend this reunion not to interfere with you or us."

"Thanks gods that bitch won't cause us any problem. She's a very nasty thing." muttered darkly Emily.

Everyone seemed confused about Emily's statement well everyone who had a good hearing. Some people were frowning darkly. It wasn't good for their first impression some were stupefied because it was so unlike her. While that Jared was facepalm himself.

He saw a shadow leaning on the wall. Then, the shadow sat in a comfy chair between the two best alphas Liam and Lance of the room. Jared had introduce him to them and he actually had the chance to talk to them a while.

He realized something off. He couldn't smell bad smell of the Cullen's even if they had pass a few seconds in this room before going to another room. Doors were wide open letting every room to be connected in a certain way. All the conversation had stopped went the shadow had sat.  
He could see that the shadow was wearing a grey and brilliant mask and a black dress was covering that person. When that person talk the voice was weird like robotic way.

"Thanks for coming in a short notice. Before enjoying your meal, I would like to inform you that waiters are at your service. While eating people had to quit the table or sit at the table depending on their shifts. Also, you may saw that there is vampire in environment including the Cullen. They are our allies and their will make sure, you Cullen's are comfortable for the time you spend here. Please enjoy your meal. We will speak with you about the future war and everything after_. Bonne appétit_. "

They started to eat and quickly Emily started to converse with Kim. Few seconds following, everyone had eyes converge to them. They were both talking not preoccupying of others.  
The diner passed in the silence except of Kim and Emily talking. Liam's cleared out softly. He, Jacob, turned his head toward him to listen but not before seeing Emily frowning and look at him in disgust.

"I wish you all had appreciated the meals. I would like that the coven the Cullen follow Jonathan, a vampire. Elders, you will follow Lance, our chief, the brilliant mask will bring the Quileute packs and I will bring your imprints in different place. There they will be instruction intend for each group. After, this you will sleep while we discuss of your case and tell you our final decision.

He followed as told and finded himself in a big living room. The person step aside and extend his hand and motioned them to sit. He closed the door behind him. Sam took the letter that was lying on the table.

**Well that's all for chapter 4. I let you with a small suspense. It will be a pleasure to listen to your speculation.**


End file.
